


Candle I Saga

by septembergirl910



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candles, Fire, Gen, Sentient Objects, Tea light, Tealight, Wax, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/septembergirl910
Summary: The simple life of a tealight candle.





	1. On the Shelf

I, along with my forty-nine siblings, was simply waiting within the plastic wrap for someone to buy us. It would get quite boring on the shelf when there were no potential buyers in the area and we had only the silent company of each other.

One-by-one, the candles near us, were purchased. The only difference though, was that we were tea lights. We were unscented and therefore one of the least desirable sets to come across. We didn't mind though. We were beautiful decorations and we can help scents spread from wax. Sadly, not many humans tend to unleash a tea light's potential. 

But today must have been our lucky day, because finally our set had been chosen to serve!


	2. The Others

As it turns out, we were not the last items to be taken from our shelves. The man had also picked up some incense and… was that wax?


	3. The History of: Wax

_For many candles, wax is a parasite, taking the candle's heat to cover the candle's scent. They are nothing but thieves… nothing without a constant heat being provided to them. But a tea light does not share that thought. For them, wax is a conversation partner. In exchange for heat, the wax keeps them company. It is a system that works for them alone, for they have no scent to give off, just minimalistic beauty._


	4. The History of: Scent

_A candle's scent is essentially their personality._

_A sweet vanilla is a bit bubbly. The soft scent of cotton is known to be wise. It's quite lovely, if I do say so myself. But as a tea light, I have no scent, and therefore, no given personality.  But that is okay. The wax will assist in teaching me to feel as well as the environment. On that day, I will finally be able to do more than watch; finally, I will be able to feel more than a lust for a voice to speak and greed toward beautiful expressions._

_Oh, how wonderful it will be when that day comes._


	5. The Drawer

Bagging and checkout went quickly, as expected. We could feel the calm joy that the lavender wax emitted, as well as the earthy, laid-back smell coming from the patchouli incense.

Upon arrival, we were removed from plastic bag... and promptly placed in a drawer. How disappointing.

Everything was muffled, but that was okay. Inside of the small compartment, there were different waxes and incense.

More company! Perhaps they will be able to tell my siblings and I about our new home.


	6. The Girl-Child

Almost every day, a girl-child would come into Drawer and pull out a candle and two incense sticks. She visited us the most out of the five people.

She was an odd girl that had many names. The man called her "Precious". The woman called her "Lazy". The young man didn't call her anything. They hardly spoke. The youngest girl called her "Sis".

We, that called Drawer our home, named her "Mother".

Mother told us many things. She told us that we were beautiful. She let the incense and wax know that they had a pleasing scent. She even told us of her day.

She lit us several times a day with a match and smile on our face.


End file.
